


Don't Leave Me | Kim Seokjin x reader

by nsyhjtj_bts



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Communication, F/M, Fluff, Forgiving, Misunderstandings, Secrets, Short Violent Scene, brief face punching, ex-boyfriend wants you back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsyhjtj_bts/pseuds/nsyhjtj_bts
Summary: Loose-lips from a close friend causes tension between you and your fiancé Seokjin, who thinks you don't really love him. Will you be able to convince him that you love him more than life itself?
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Don't Leave Me | Kim Seokjin x reader

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_) 

࿇ ══━━━━✥◈✥━━━━══ ࿇

"Seokjin, just--." You rub your temples as you watch him gather his coat and shoes, ready to leave, expression solemn. "Just, stop please? Pause! Please _talk to me!"_

Seokjin slams the door shut behind him, not even bothering to lock it as he runs down the steps. You swing open the door, shutting it behind you as you run out after him--you're not wearing shoes and it was freezing out. 

Seokjin hops into his car and you manage to open the passenger door before he locks it. "Jinnie, baby, please…Tell me what's wrong so we can talk about it!" 

He turns the key in the ignition, not sparing you a glance. "There's nothing to talk about. Get off and leave me alone." 

Tears were running down your face. "Please listen to me! If I did anything, I can explain--."

"There's NOTHING for you to explain to me at this point. The truth is out and I know now who you _really_ are. There's nothing you can say that will fix this. _Nothing_ Y/n. I can't even…" He hits the steering wheel, gritting his teeth. "I can't even _look_ at you right now." 

You push past the sting of his words. "Seokjin… please…"

He could just drive away, with your feet on the ground, leaning against the car, barefoot. But he could never inflict pain on you even though he's beyond heartbroken right now. He'd love nothing but to get far away from you right now. He sighs, releasing a deep breath. "Just…I need time." 

"Okay, okay, fine. But please, tell me _why."_

He puts the car in drive. "Ask your buddy _Jackson_." He scoffs."Looks like he's more loyal to me than you."

"Jackso-what?" You were trying to comprehend why all of a sudden, Seokjin was leaving and mentioning to ask Jackson about it. Jackson was a really good friend of yours--you met him in highschool, dated for a bit but it wasn't meant to be. 

"Now get off of my car." He says slowly, eyes glaring at the road. "Don't call me. Don't even try right now." 

Your eyes stay on him, his form blurry until you blink, your chest constricting in worry. You have no idea what's wrong and you have no idea how to fix it. 

"Seokjin…" You whisper. 

"Go back inside before you get a cold." 

You slowly shut the door. "Okay. I…I love you. Please know that." 

He shakes his head and drives off the second you push the door close. He continued down the street until you couldn't distinguish his car from the rest of the late night traffic. 

While walking back up the steps, you were racking your brain of anything you could have possibly done to upset him this much. Seokjin wasn't a person to just shut off and not tell you what's wrong. He never just left after a disagreement like that. 

Nothing was coming up…so you called the person Seokjin mentioned, Jackson. He picks up on the first ring. _"Y/n! Hello!"_

You sniffle. "Do you have any idea why Seokjin walked out just now? Furious? Apparently he said you'd know why. Why? Tell me please? Did I do something wrong? _Please tell me!"_

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Y/n, honey, calm down. There must be an explanation. Maybe a misunderstanding? Seokjin-ssi just left? Without explaining why?"_

 ******  
**

"Yeah…And I don't know why! What if I messed up? What…what could I have done?"

" _I'm coming over_." 

"No, no. It's late. I…I'll handle this myself." 

_"I know you're hurt, Y/n…We can just talk and see if we can figure this out. I don't like it when you're upset…"_

You did hate to be alone right now, your thoughts overwhelming you. "You sure?" 

" _I'm sure! I'll be there in 10!"_

.

.

.

.

You place a hot cup of tea on the table for Jackson. "Come, sit. Lemme dry those tears." 

He stands up when you don't, and dries your tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. Even if he was your friend, trying to comfort you, you were too concerned about Seokjin. You sigh and step away from his touch, going back to sit. 

Seokjin didn't like him at first. But he grew to _tolerate_ him at least. Sometimes you knew Seokjin wasn't too comfortable with the fact you were still friends with the guy, jealous even, but you would always reassure him. Seokjin, _your fiancé_ , would always be your number one. The person you're devoted to. Sure, Jackson is your ex-boyfriend but there wasn't anything to be worried about. 

At least, that's what you thought. 

That's why it's tearing you up inside that Seokjin was upset at you, enough to not even face you. 

You frown. "Seokjin said you were more loyal to him than me. What does that mean?" 

******  
**

Jackson sighs and sits in his seat. He takes a sip. "Me? More loyal to your future husband than you? How? I've known you for the longest time and we've been friends ever since. Although…" He taps his chin in thought. "I did remember something you mentioned to me some time ago. Do you remember the night of your 2 year anniversary? Seokjin was away on tour in Saudi Arabia."

You nod. You remember the day perfectly. Seokjin face-timed you early that day, exhausted, to celebrate with you. He had sent a bunch of lovey dovey messages. Even though he wasn't there with you, he never left you wondering if he was thinking of you. He always was. 

However, that night feels a little fuzzy. You had invited Jackson over for a glass of wine and to hang out for a bit to celebrate. He had gotten you a gift. It was a sweater. You remember drinking one glass of wine and refilling a second time but everything after that was a little fuzzy in your mind. 

"You came over, you gave me a gift. This sweater! We had some wine, and we were watching a movie." 

He nods. "Well yeah, but after your second glass you were a little drunk…"

"What?! Nah, no I did not drink that much!"

He chuckles. "Believe it or not but, you did get tipsy after one glass and super giggly and talkative after a second one. I stopped you when you were going for a third."

You rub your forehead. "Oh my…But I didn't wake up with a headache?" 

"I gave you an aspirin and made you drink a lot of water before you fell asleep. But that's not what I was going for. You…" He sits back, drumming his fingers on the table softly. "You said something interesting and I realized something from it."

"What? What did I say?" 

******  
**

Jackson grabs your hand, his eyes looking straight into yours. "Don't marry Seokjin."

You stare at Jackson in shock. "What…?"

"That night…you said you wanted to tell me a secret. Something that no one else knew. You said… you only wanted Seokjin because he's rich. That you didn't really love him." 

A cold chill runs through your body, your face paling. You snatch your hand away from his grip averting your eyes. It was all coming together now. You understood why Seokjin was so angry with you. Jackson must have told him your deepest and darkest secret. And it brings you pain to imagine what Seokjin must be feeling. 

Betrayal? Disappointment? Maybe resentment? 

When you first met Seokjin, he fell for you first. You were a friend of one of their stylists so you'd visit them often. The moment he saw you he wasted no time to befriend you. He chased you and you loved the attention. You loved his endless gifts. You loved receiving such luxurious things and for the first few months, you were just enjoying the things more than Seokjin himself. So when it came down to it-- and it angers you that you actually felt this way--you preferred his money more.

But one day, after seven months of dating, he met your parents for the first time. You watched as he talked animatedly about his fishing trips, telling some funny stories, and throwing jokes here and there. He said such nice and sweet things about you too. And your parents, and you, were laughing and smiling with him. Everyone was having a good time. Seeing your parents welcome him with open arms, witnessing first-hand his respect to them and his affection towards you…It was then you _really_ looked, admired, and felt so much affection for this man in return. So much, it overwhelmed you. You realized how important _Seokjin_ is to you. So much you choked on your drink and excused yourself from the table. 

******  
**

You remember crying in the bathroom because how can you not grow to love an amazing and caring man like Seokjin? He was…to simply put it: he was _perfect_. He doted on you, cared for you, made sure you ate, made sure you were warm and loved. Suddenly the money didn't matter. If you were to choose two things to take on a deserted island, it would be Seokjin and a fishing rod. His happiness came before yours. 

So you made it your life's mission to make sure he knows you love him. But it wasn't enough, it seems. 

You take a deep breath. "You told him." 

"Of course I did! I can't just sit back and let you marry a man and ruin his life. He's not right for you."

You narrow your eyes at him. "Oh, and you know who's perfect for me? Jackson, that was absolutely none of your business to tell Seokjin that. I…I don't feel that way anymore!" 

He smirks. "Actually, I do know someone who's perfect for you." He leans forward and points at himself. "Me. I know it's taken me a long time to fix my life but I'm still here for you. We've known each other for _years._ I still love you. Don't marry him. Be with me. Seokjin is always away on tour, barely has time for you. What happened to the time we were in love back then?" 

You were flabbergasted, to say the least. "Are you crazy?! We were teenagers! We barely dated for 6 months! Jackson, I won't forget our time together but we've moved on. I moved on. I _love_ Seokjin. I do. With all my heart. I may not be so worthy of having a man like him but I'll be damn sure to be the best wife he's ever had because he's worth it, he deserves it. So, " You stand up and wipe your tears away. "To make sure there's no misunderstandings here: no. We will never be together again. I will marry him." 

_If he hasn't regretted proposing, that is._

******  
**

Jackson sighs, with a frown, as he sits there, thinking. He slowly stands up with a nod. "O-okay…It doesn't hurt to try, I guess."

"No, it does hurt. I realize now how selfish you are Jackson. Trying to ruin my engagement, my relationship with Seokjin, all for you. Just because _you_ want me back. You hurt me. You hurt my fiancé. How could you just disregard my feelings for the most important man in my life for your own benefit?"

Jackson puts one hand on his hip and the other covering his mouth, nodding and unable to meet your eyes. "You're right...I'm…I'm sorry. I just…" he looks at you desperately." Everytime I see you with him, it hurts. I loved you but, you're right. I was a selfish bastard. And you didn't deserve that. I'm, uh." He picks up his keys. "I'm sorry.." Without another word, he left. 

You stand in the middle of the living room, your mind in a turmoil and your body exhausted. It was nearly 2 am in the morning. You wished to see Seokjin and explain everything to him because, if he believed Jackson, a person he was never entirely fond of, that means he had his doubts about you already. And that _hurts_ . It felt like you failed him _._

You have no idea how everything will turn out but one thing is for sure--you're gonna make sure to show Seokjin you're in love with him. No more secrets. He needs to know that he's your lobster, your soulmate, and the person you can't wait to grow old with. 

You hope he believes you because you're not sure what you'd do if you lost him. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.** **  
**

The next morning you give Namjoon a call because, as much as you want to call Seokjin, he was very clear he wanted no calls from you. 

******  
**

He answers after four rings. " _Yeah_?" 

You cover your eyes, urging yourself not to cry. Namjoon's voice was short and obviously had no desire to speak with you. Of course Seokjin would tell his closest band mate, and eventually the rest of the boys--they're family to him. They welcomed you with open arms…well, everyone except Namjoon. It seemed like he always had his reserves about you. And he was right. Down further in the hole you wanted to hide in. 

"Namjoon...Hi. I, uh, I assume Seokjin is there with you?" 

He sighs. " _He is. Why are you calling? I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to speak with you at this time_ ." You hear some shuffles through the phone and a door closing. " _Y/n, you crossed a line_."

"I know! I know! But please, believe me. What Seokjin thinks I feel for him now, isn't true! I love him, Joon! I really do! I was stupid and selfish back then." 

He scoffs. " _So...It was true. I knew I couldn't trust you."_

 _He sighs, his tone sharp and tense ." How do I know--how will Seokjin hyung know that you won't backstab him eventually? Marry him, and gain everything you ever wanted. How will he know you won't leave him later? Y/n, he freakin'_ **_loves_ ** _you. You don't understand. He looked past your greediness, and saw flashes of the real you back then. Even then, he still loved you fiercely. And now he finds out the doubts he had back then were true? How could you_. "

You were curled on the ground of your kitchen, sobs ripping through you. "That's not true anymore! I _swear_ , it's not true! I do love him back. I do, I do, I do. I'm telling the truth Namjoon. I know I messed up. I know I hurt him so much and I need to make this right. Please…Believe me. Please. He deserves the world. He deserves to be loved and I can do that for him. I'll love him until my heart stops beating. I'll love him forever. I'll cherish him. I swear. "

Namjoon's silence is beating you up inside. Then he clearly says his next words _. "You don't deserve him. You made a mistake Y/n, and I'm not sure we'll forgive you for this_." 

He hangs up. 

You've never despised yourself so much than in this moment. 

.

.

.

. **  
**

"Was that her?"

Namjoon turns around, his anger towards you growing everytime he sees Seokjin's state. He didn't sleep a wink last night, his eyes holding a grimness to them--empty and soulless. His shoulders slouched and not smiling like he normally does, not teasing or cracking jokes or being normal. He was clearly feeling like his world is ending. 

******  
**

Namjoon slips his phone into his pocket and turns him around, walking him back into the apartment from the balcony. He squeezes his shoulder for comfort. "It doesn't matter. You hungry hyung?"

"No."

"Well, I'm making you something anyways. A mans gotta eat. How does enchiladas for lunch sound?" 

Seokjin shrugs. "Good, I guess. Don't burn the cheese." 

Namjoon laughs. "That was only one time! My book was at a turning point and I momentarily forgot I was cooking." 

Seokjin decides to sit at the bar counter to watch Namjoon prepare the meal, as opposed to wallowing in his self pity in the guest bed. "If it weren't for me, you'd burn the whole kitchen down." 

"Have faith in me hyung. I finally got the hang of cooking and I'm not too bad, if I do say so myself." He grins as he chops the veggies with a quickness that didn't exist years ago. 

Seokjin remembers the days back when they were rookies and a few years later on their gameshow, Namjoon still had trouble slicing an onion. "You have improved quite a lot. It's honestly impressive. I'm sure the meal will turn out fine." 

Namjoon plays soft, soothing classical music in the background as he cooks. Seokjin can feel his phone against his hip in the pocket of his robe. He pulls it out, it's on silent but he half expects to see your missed calls and messages. 

His shoulders fall further when he sees nothing. 

After a few hours of contemplating after he left you, after crying for hours, he felt numb. And sorry for himself. He was falling apart at the seams and another minute without you was just another pulled thread. 

He's never felt this low and raw in his life before. 

******  
**

"What's wrong with me Namjoon? Is it wrong to love so hard?"

Namjoon turns off the heat before he adds the sliced chicken breasts, the food no longer important right now. He sits next to him. 

"It certainly is not wrong. There's nothing wrong with you, hyung. Sometimes time is needed for the real person to show themselves...I have half a mind to go over there and make her regret ever getting to know you. She doesn't deserve you."

Seokjin crosses his arms on the counter top and hides his face. "I don't know Joon-ah. I'm so confused right now. I don't know what to think or how to even…fix this." 

Namjoon looks at Seokjin with raised eyebrows. "You…you want to _fix_ this? Really?" 

Seokjin thinks for a moment. He thinks back to the last year with you. The beginning was rocky and nothing what he expected from a relationship but he thought you could change. That he could help you change. He knew you didn't love him, not in the beginning. He understood it takes time for love to grow. And he sometimes curses himself for having a fragile heart and easily fell for you. 

"I am upset, Namjoon. At the time, when Jackson told me, it wasn't something that never crossed my mind. Her being with me just for my money? I've thought about it before. But she wasn't cold or pushing me away-she held onto me. Whether it was for the cash or me, I wasn't entirely sure. I'll be honest there was a point that when I thought I'd never make her happy enough. But within the last year, she changed…she said she loves me. But…what'll happen if I somehow lose my voice? If I get in a car accident and I'm paralyzed? Will she be there? I…I want her to be. She's my life, Joon. I don't know what to do…"

Seokjin's tears were creating small patches of wet spots on his sleeves. He wipes his eyes and lifts his head. 

******  
**

"Hey." Namjoon pulls him up and hugs him tight. He remembers how your voice sounded, so sad and desperate. Perhaps you _were_ telling the truth. "I'm not naive and say everything will be fine because I'm not too sure. But…if you really want to fix this, then I'll be there every step of the way." He pulls away and ruffles his hair. "Um…that was her earlier, by the way. She sounded really sorry and claims it was true but that it's not anymore. She is your fiancée and perhaps it would help to talk to her. Clear away any and all misunderstandings."

Seokjin nods, dreading the talk that will be vital in deciding how to move forward from this. But despite his fear, he feels somewhat renewed with energy. As if he can finally see the small speck of light at the end of a tunnel. He starts to really feel the exhaustion take over. _She called. She still loves me._

He sighs, his eyes droopy, and pats Namjoon on the back. "Thanks for always being there. Maybe when this is all over, you and Y/n will actually become good friends?" 

Namjoon shrugs. "Time will tell. I'll finish the meal. You look like a zombie. Go to sleep." 

He turns Seokjin around and pushes him towards the guest room. "Yah, please don't burn the place down!" 

Namjoon chuckles as he walks away and Seokjin takes his phone out. Laying down on the bed, he stares out the window, the sky a calming blue with small clouds floating by. He was debating whether to give you a call or not. He flips, face down on the pillow, groaning at himself--he _really_ wanted to hear your voice. 

Eventually he taps the call button and you answer on the first ring. " _Seokjin_ !" He hears you suck in a shaky breath. " _Jinnie…_ "

His chest aches. "Hi." He says softly, no longer angered once hearing your fragile voice, but heart still pained. 

" _Hi baby. I…I didn't expect you to call so when my phone rang, I practically leaped over the couch to answer asap_." 

******  
**

Seokjin laughs. "I think I'm delirious because it sounds like you're right next to me...I haven't slept."

_"Oh, please sleep! Please rest…I'm sorry…about everything. You believe me don't you? That I do love you. I love you so much."_

"I want to believe it." He sighs. "We need to talk about this, okay? You need to tell me _everything_. No secrets. No holding back. I need to know if I'm the right person for you because it's best to find incompatibilities now than later. You got that?" 

" _Yes! I understand. Okay_."

"Do you have time tomorrow?" 

" _I'll make time. I'll be here. I'll be waiting_." 

"Okay. I need to rest but…be safe, okay? I lo-," He holds his tongue. "I'll see you soon." 

" _Bye, sleep well."_

Seokjin hangs up and places the phone on the pillow next to him and drifts off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

**  
  
**

The moment Seokjin hung up the phone, you felt hopeful. You quickly get dressed and head to the grocery store to buy some ingredients. You plan to cook a meal so it's ready when he arrives. You want to show him, without a doubt that he _is_ the one for you. 

The next day, food was ready when you hear the jingle of Seokjin's keys. You watch as he opens the door and stands there, sniffing the air, a grin appearing on his face. "I'm home-oh, there you are! It smells so good in here." 

You wave with a smile, your eyes tearing up. You steady your voice. "I made your favorite! Pasta carbonara. I wasn't sure if you'd be hungry but I made it….for you." 

******  
**

Seokjin drops his bag and approaches you but stops a meter away, not sure what to do exactly.

The space between you and him was unbearable. "Can I hug you?" You whisper. Seokjin nods and opens his arms. You quickly go to him and press as much of your body against his, missing his warmth and his touch. "I missed you." 

Seokjin rubs your back and kisses your head. "Me too. Thank you for making my favorite. The moment I smelled, my stomach growled." He looks down at you. "Didn't you hear it?" 

You had your face pressed against his chest when you shake your head no,hiding your tears. A soft cry escapes your lips. 

"Hey, hey, hey." He whispers gently, cupping your cheeks to look at you. He wipes your tears away. "We'll get through this."

You lean into his touch and nod softly. "Okay…"

He kisses your forehead before letting you go. "Go ahead and take a seat. I'll plate the food, sound good?" 

Taking a seat at the table, you watch as Seokjin moves around the kitchen easily and in no time, he is sitting in front of you, both of you with a heaping plate of pasta and a side of veggies and steak. 

You both eat in silence, with Seokjin humming at the delicious taste of the pasta, taking every second to compliment it, making you giggle sometimes. 

Once the plates were empty, Seokjin gathers the dishes to take care of it later. He holds out his hand for you to take and you take it with a deep breath. He leads you to the living room and you both sit down on the loveseat, facing each other, an unfamiliar space between you two. There was a moment of silence before you decide to start. "Please. Ask anything. I'll answer honestly." 

Seokjin looks at you and takes a breath, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "Hmm…Okay, do…do you love me?" 

**  
  
**

You nod, eyes unwavering, the answer to that question forever etched in your mind and heart. "I do. Without a doubt. More than life itself."

He wanted to smile, hearing you say that you _do_ love him brought more hope to his future with you. But he needs to ask the one question that has been floating around in his mind for a while. "Did you _really_ agree to date me because of my wealth?" 

You shut your eyes, not baring to see Seokjin's reaction. "Yes. And I'll always regret thinking that way. Because that wasn't fair for you and so, _so low_ of me. I just…I hate myself for it. And I'll be eternally sorry, Seokjin. I'm so sorry. " 

Seokjin analyzes your words and your tone, making sure he doesn't sense a lie. "You...don't feel that way anymore? What if one day, in some kind of freak accident, I become paralyzed? What if one day, I can't work. If my life changes then _our_ lives change. Whether it's for the better or worse. Would you be there for me? Through the good and the bad?" 

It breaks your heart to see Seokjin so insecure and to see his doubts for you firsthand. You take his hands. "I will. When you proposed, you promised your loyalty to me. That you'd support and be there for me through the good and the bad. It's a must that I promise the same to you. Because you're the love of my life. _You are,_ Seokjin. I'd do anything for you. If something so unfortunate were to happen, and I pray to God it never does, I'll take care of you. I'll be your rock when you need me to be." You take his fingers and kiss every knuckle, before nuzzling into his opened hand. You look up. "And hell no, I don't feel that way anymore. We could be living paycheck to paycheck and I'll be happy 'cause I'd be with you. You are far more precious to me. Money doesn't last forever but my love for you will." 

Seokjin looks down, breaking out in sobs. "Come here." He pulls you close to hold you tight. You hug him, rubbing his back and kissing his temple. 

"I love you, baby." You whisper in his ear. 

******  
**

He rests his chin on your shoulder, his arms around your waist. "Me too. I love you. So much, it hurts. I want to be the perfect man for you. But I also failed you. I was quick to believe Jackson than hearing you out. And I'm sorry about that."

You straddle his lap and cup his face. "You had a reason too. It made sense. I don't blame you. I blame myself but I blame Jackson as well." You pause, your fingers touch his small hoop earrings. "Um, because we're being honest, I have to tell you. When you left, I needed answers so I called him and he came over. He told you all that in hopes to break us up because he confessed, he wants me back--which is ridiculous. I got… _so_ mad because this is his fault and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry about him-. "

"Don't. Don't apologize for him." He rubs his face, feeling disappointed in the guy he never liked. "He better not have tried anything on you." 

You shake your head. "No. He apologized. I haven't spoken to him. Where are you going?" 

Seokjin had gotten up, already deciding to do something that was long overdue, in his opinion. He pockets his phone and picks up his keys. "I'm gonna pay him a visit. He does not get the right to interfere and when he does, there's consequences." 

You go to him, holding onto his arm. Surprisingly, you don't feel like defending Jackson right now. "Be careful. And…come back to me. I love you. " 

Seokjin smiles, a real smile, and hugs you close. He leans down, tilting your head up. His lips meet yours in a soft kiss, soft lips you missed dearly that you deepen the kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck, his hands encircle your waist, pulling you closer. You missed the way he holds you, fingers sure and adventurous as they travel lower. His lips leave yours and travels to your neck, leaving small kisses along your jaw. "I'll be back, okay? I'll be back. I promise." He whispers before kissing you hard one more time. With one lingering look, he leaves. **  
**

.

.

.

.

"Joon? I'm about to do something stupid and you can't stop me." Seokjin speaks into his phone.

" _What? Hyung, what are you doing_?" 

"You may be the leader but you're not the boss of me...I'm giving Jackson a visit. I'm gonna punch him." 

" _What?! Hyung! Are you crazy_!-" 

"Crazy for Y/n." 

Seokjin hangs up the phone, feeling as lively as ever, with adrenaline pumping through him. He knocks on Jackson's door. He assumed Jackson would open the door, ready to sock the living daylights out of him but Jaebum appears instead. He smiles widely." Ah, Seokjin-ssi! What a surprise!" 

Seokjin breathes. "Hello Jaebum-ah. If it were another day I'd stay and chat, grab a beer but that's not why I'm here. Where the hell is Jackson?" 

Jaebum sighs, his smile fading as he steps aside. "Sorry, bro but you deserve this." He shouts. Seokjin barges in and finds Jackson standing in the middle of the living room, wide-eyed and holds his hands up to shield his face. 

"Ah, ah, S-Seokjin-ssi! I can explain!-" His words cut off abruptly with the force of Seokjin's fist. Jackson falls back onto the floor, cursing in pain before he scurries to stand, holding his cheek. "I'm sorry! I deserved that." 

Seokjin grabs his shirt and pushes Jackson up against the wall, his fist adding pressure to his throat, his eyes menacing. "Don't you _EVER_ come between me and Y/n. Whatever there was between you two is over. Get that through your head. She's marrying me. Not you. You don't have a right to interfere." Seokjin roughly lets him go. "If it were my choice, I'd never let you talk to her again but you're _her_ friend. I won't be the one to break a friendship. That's her choice. But you step over that line again, one hit won't be enough." 

******  
**

Jackson swallows and nods. "Okay, okay….I get it. I'm really sorry, I really don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again, I swear."

"Better not." Seokjin adjusts his hoodie and turns around patting Jaebum on the shoulder on his way out. "You free for a beer next week?" 

"It's been a while…Yeah, I'll see what I can do. See ya!" 

Once Seokjin was outside, the chilly air hits him, he rubs his knuckles that were a little sore. Oh, he feels lots better. He's pretty sure Jackson won't be a problem anymore and he's excited to return and see you. 

He arrives home with a huge smile and you can't help but smile too. Seokjin wraps you up in his arms and twirls you around. He was probably still feeling the energy. "How's your hand?" 

Seokjin attacks your neck with kisses, his right hand grabbing a handful of your butt. You yelp. "Jinnie!" 

He smiles and chuckles. "Little sore but works fine." 

You giggle. Cupping his face, you admire his handsome features and run your thumbs over the apple of his cheeks. "You're the best thing to happen to me, babe. I hate that you doubted me before. I will spend the rest of our lives showing you how much I love you."

Seokjin simply kisses your forehead softly, his arms holding your waist tighter. "I believe you, my love. And I'll without a doubt do the same. I'll love you more everyday until the day I breathe my last breath. We'll have our ups and downs, that's a given. What's important is to share our burdens with each other, be as transparent as possible, and support each other."

You nod, agreeing. "I completely agree. And Seokjin?" You hold onto his shoulders. "If there's anything I'm doing wrong, or lacking in, _tell me_ . Tell me your worries. Tell me your struggles and your wants. I only want to make you happy, baby." **  
**

He nods, his heart warm and spirits lifted, he feels like he's floating. "I will. Same with me. I'm not perfect, although, I wish I was. I want to be perfect for you. You're my whole life, Y/n. I never want to lose you." 

You tear up and kiss his lips softly. "You won't lose me."

You both spend a few minutes standing there, in each other's embrace, enjoying just existing with the other. Until Seokjin speaks up. "Would you get mad if I leave the dishes for the morning?" 

You look at him with a smile. "Oh, I already did the dishes." 

"What? I was gonna wash them, baby. You took my chance of helping you." 

You run your hands through his hair. "Make breakfast tomorrow. Stay home too. I just wanna stay in bed all day with you." 

Seokjin nods. "Done. I'll make the best breakfast ever. In bed. And we'll watch anything you want."

"Sounds perfect…You're the best, fiancé ever. I can't wait to marry you. And for you to be my hubby. And then…a daddy." 

Seokjin smiles widely, speaking of children always getting him excited for the future. "When you're ready. But can you imagine little Kim's running around here? Their laughter and cries filling the air? Yelling out, 'Eomma! Eomma! Eomma!' and 'Appa!'. So cute." 

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to birth them." You pout and Seokjin is quick to kiss it away. 

"If I could, I would baby. I would in a heartbeat. But that's why I'm here. To help you through it."

You grin and pat his chest. "Okay, okay…Honey, let's focus on getting married first or else you'll give me baby fever way too early."

 ******  
**

Seokjin laughs and turns you around, hugs you from behind as he leads you further into the house towards the bedroom. "Alright, I'll shut up. For now. Right now I just wanna be with you. I missed you."

You smile as he caresses your neck with his lips. "I missed you too."

"Don't ever leave me." He whispers in your ear as his hands gently lift your shirt.

"I won't." You lift your arms to let him slip it off. "We're soulmates, remember? You're stuck with me." You wink at him. 

******  
**

He tickles your neck, making you squirm and giggle, the wondrous sound he will never tire of. "For the rest of my life? I wouldn't have it any other way."

You feel incredibly thankful that everything worked out. You let yourself get lost in the love he has for you until you fall asleep in his arms, dreaming about a wonderful future with Seokjin. 

**  
  
  
**

_The End_

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
